Hell's Highway Soundtrack
This page is dedicated to the soundtrack that was featured in Hell's Highway and is composed by Ed Lima and Duncan Watt. It was first released alongside with the game on 2008. The soundtrack listed 10 songs and the entire runtime lasted 22 minutes and 43 seconds. Hell's Highway took it different approach when it was handling the soundtrack; with the soundtrack appearing more frequently in the cutscenes. Nevertheless, the scores still never appeared in the gameplay. Playlist The soundtrack can be located on ITune and Apple Music. It used to be on Spotify before it was removed. You can listen to an entire playlist of the soundtrack on Youtube. Historical Accuracy According to John Antal, the military consultant of the game, the decision to remove the game soundtrack from the gameplay was made in order to increase the 'immersion' of historical accuracy. Main Theme Run time: '''2:02 '''Composed by: Ed Lima, Duncan Watt Trivia: * This is the main theme to Hell's Highway ** At 0:27, the melody appeared again in the beginning of The Story So Far and the entire main track was used again in the ending of Farewell is Goodbye. The Story So Far Run time: '''1:34 '''Composed by: '''Ed Lima, Duncan Watt Trivia: * This score appeared in The Story So Far, which explained what happened in the previous two games that leads up to Hell's Highway. It also appeared in the end credits. ** The beginning melody is a soft piano version of "Main Theme" Baker's Dozen '''Run time: '''2:11 '''Composed by: Ed Lima, Duncan Watt Trivia: * This score appeared in in the beginning of Prologue (Hell's Highway) and the beginning cutscene of Operation Market. ** This score also have a faster and lighter melody of "Main Theme" Double Time Run time: '''2:12 '''Composed by: Ed Lima, Duncan Watt Trivia: * This score never appeared in Hell's Highway itself. Instead, it appeared as the main theme of Brothers in Arms: Double Time, which was released in the same year as Hell's Highway. ** This score used a slow but epic version melody from "Main Theme". The First Bad News/Letters to Loved Ones Run time: '''2:16 '''Composed by: Ed Lima, Duncan Watt Trivia: * This score appeared in The First Bad News and The Right Man levels. For Matthew Run time: '''1:16 '''Composed by: '''Ed Lima, Duncan Watt Trivia: * This score appeared in the ending of Reunions, where Dawson confronted Baker about the Death Pistol right before the bombing of Eindhoven. We Happy Fewer '''Run time: '''1:32 '''Composed by: '''Ed Lima, Duncan Watt Trivia: * This score appeared in the level, We Happy Fewer. ** The beginning of this score have a soft and high tempo of Main Theme. ** At 0:45, the drums part appears briefly in the ending of Demo (Hell's Highway) and the beginning of Lost. Eindhoven/Roadblocks/Frankie's Choice '''Run time: '''1:54 '''Composed by: '''Ed Lima, Duncan Watt Trivia: * The beginning of this score was played during the parade segment of Reunions. * At 1:06, the score was used in the flashbacks of Leggett. Those We Lost '''Run time: '''1:37 '''Composed by: Ed Lima, Duncan Watt Trivia: * This score appeared in the beginning of the level, Those We Lost, as Baker begins to tell his men the actual story of Allen and Garnett deaths. Farewell is Goodbye '''Run time: '''5:59 '''Composed by: '''Ed Lima, Duncan Watt Trivia: * This score appeared in the level, Farewell is Goodbye. ** At 0:47, the score switched to a slow sorrow piano part of "Main Theme" as Baker struggled to tell Red that Red is paralyzed. ** At 2:56, the score moved to a high chorus vocal part as Leggett confronted Baker and tells him that he have more roads up ahead. ** On 3:59, the main theme appeared in a much more determined tempo as Baker gave a motivational speech to his men. * This is the longest score in the soundtrack. Category:Soundtracks Category:Hell's Highway